My Lord, I Love You! (A Sesshomaru Fanfic)
by Tootelefroot
Summary: Mayoumi's hand was sought for marriage. She was the daughter of two powerful demons in the western lands and her union with another of her race would bring forth the most powerful demons, even more powerful than InuTaisho, (or so predicted the oracle) but, the tourney was cut short when Sesshomaru and Inu No Taisho himself show up to the traitorous tournament.


MY LORD, I LOVE YOU (A SESSHOMARU FANFIC)

Prologue:

Mayoumi was but a teenager of fifteen years old and still her hand was sought for marriage. She was the daughter of two powerful demons in the western lands and her union with another of her race would bring forth the most powerful demon, even more powerful than Inu No Taisho, the Lord of the Westerlands (or so predicted the oracle). Inu No Taisho's affection towards humans made all demons look weak since no one as of late was able to defeat him. But today was the first day of change, Mayoumi's parents were sure of it. They lived on the pretense of alliance with the lord, but secretly planned his destruction. A secret tournament was announced. The strongest of demons would compete for Mayoumi's hand in marriage and thus bring forth the strongest demon union in centuries.

Surprisingly so, the prize didn't question the decision. She knew well her parents had hoped for a boy when they had her. Women were only good for mating and she secretly had found a demon to mate with. He was the first to enlist. His name was Daisuke and he was as strong as a demon could ever be. He was strong and oh so handsome. He had a smile that made her cheeks burn like forbidden flames. His hair was as black as night and as long as waterfalls. If she had to take on a mate, it would be him. He was perfect. She sighed and swoon on her chair as the demons took their place and the tournament begun. Her violet eyes sparked only for Daisuke. Her heart leapt with joy at his every defeat. He was flawless in every way and Mayoumi couldn't wait to be his in every way, (even if she wasn't sure what that meant).

And so, it finally happened. There were only two standing; Daisuke and the cloaked demon of fangs and acid. Mayoumi barely noticed his endless triumph. She was so distracted by Daisuke's perfect face whilst the cloaked demon wouldn't even let an ounce of his face be shown. The Demon was too quick and it sure proved an advantage when the match begun. Daisuke was growing angry, a feeling she hadn't seen in him before. The Cloaked Demon needed to die, now.

But that wish was never granted. He fought as if Daisuke was only a practice run and Mayoumi wanted to kill him. She was gripping her skirts in hopes of not leaping across the podium and scratch his masked face right off. Just when Mayoumi thought it couldn't get any worse, the Cloaked Demon lashed Daisuke across his once perfect face. Mayoumi jumped from her chair and screamed;

"Daisuke!" the crowd went silent and Mayoumi's mother ordered her to sit back down but all Mayoumi could see was how the Cloaked Demon had scarred her beloved. "How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are?" Mayoumi walked towards the cloaked man who was frozen in place and yet she could feel the indifference he gave off. "If I am to mate—"She took off his cloak and threw it… only to be awestruck by the man underneath it. Mayoumi caught her breath as his long silvery hair was revealed to everyone and his gold eyes, indifferent as she had sensed them, narrowed their mesmerizing orbs at her. Only a mere second before her mother screamed his name;

"Sesshomaru!" her mother gasped as her father spoke in alarm "Mayoumi, come back here! That's Inu No Taisho's first born son!"

Mayoumi looked back as every demon began to make a run for it and she looked back to the man they addressed as Sesshomaru. This gorgeous man was her enemy; her family's enemy. She was supposed to mate and bring forth an army of powerful demons to take this man and his father to their deaths. She walked back, but her eyes were still locked on to his. He kept his golden eyes on her every step of the way and then, a fallen star crashed on the podium, where her parents screamed for her. She looked back and it was Inu No Taisho in all of his glory.

"I must have lost my invitation." He said and there was not a hint of humor in his voice whatsoever. Mayoumi had never seen her father so scared.

"M-my Lord, w-we were just-…"

"You were just committing treason."

"Father." It was the first time Sesshomaru spoke and Mayoumi set his eyes back on him.

"I will deal with you later, son. Now, Leave." Sesshomaru glared but his eyes turned soft once he looked over at Mayoumi and then, like lightning, he was gone.

Inu No Taisho took Mayoumi's father by the neck and threw him across the place. Mayoumi ran to him but he pushed her away towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke please help my parents. Inu No Taisho will kill them. Please!" Mayoumi embraced him and pleaded but when she looked at his scarred face, she only saw fear.

He pushed her away "This is not my fight." And just like that, he was gone. Mayoumi just stared at where he stood. Not his fight? He was going to mate with her to make it his fight!

Her mother screamed and when she turned around, she saw her father laying on the floor, split in half, his dead eyes looking at her. "Father!" she screamed and ran to his lifeless body, her hands filled with blood as she shivered and cried.

"M-Mayoumi…" her mother struggled to say and when she looked to where her mother was, she saw the Tessaiga pierced all the way into her stomach. Her mother stared directly at her as life was taken from her and she whispered her last words "Run…"

Inu No Taisho was staring right at her, his golden eyes filled with rage. She ran as fast as her feet could go. She jumped over trees and clung onto branches, swinging from tree to tree, following the river into the mountains. There was a large waterfall that came all the way from those two mountains and rested at the beginning of the river. Mayoumi was not sure where to go and sure enough Inu No Taisho had caught up with her.

"The last of the line of traitors."

Mayoumi glared and her nails grew sharp. Inu No Taisho smiled at her "A brave little demon you are. Surely you would have been a fine prize for any demon. I sense the strength in you. Your parents weren't wrong about your breeding."

Mayoumi screamed and launched at him "Don't you speak of them! You killed my parents!" While she was meant to scratch his face, he punched her in the stomach and sent her all the way back against the waterfall, her back hitting solid rock. She struggled to stand, the pain immense. She had never fought a strong demon like this one. Cold water streamed down upon her form. Her white robe clung to her skin and exposed every inch of her. The fabric turned sheer and left nothing to the imagination. Her amazingly long silvery hairs stuck to her face and form and made a poor favor of covering her most parts.

Slowly, Mayoumi emerged from the waterfall, the moonlight shone down upon her form and Inu No Taisho just stared in awe at what he was seeing. She glared at him with all her might and called forth to the waters of the river and a large wave was formed in front of her which came crashing down on Inu No Taisho. The air was knocked from him and he lay in the rocks when the wave passed him without moving. Mayoumi went to him and took the Tessaiga from him, aiming it at his hear "Apologize to my parents in hell, Inu No Taisho!" and the sword came crashing down only to be stopped by pure magic. It was as if the sword refused to kill his wielder. Mayoumi kept trying to force it down until it rejected her completely and sent her flying back to the waterfall. Inu No Taisho took his sword with a smile and flew to her, catching her by the throat in midair.

He pressed her against the waterfall and Mayoumi took a hold of a strand of his silvery hair "I apologize… for not letting you join them." And then, he pierced her right through the stomach with the Tessaiga, just as he had done to her mother. Mayoumi only gasped as it went through her, staring in amazement until life simply slipped away.

* * *

"Did you kill everyone father?" Asked the young Sesshomaru and his father only raised a brow at him but Sesshomaru didn't stray from his question.

"Yes, every last one of those traitors."

"Even… the girl?"

"Which girl?"

"The one with the violet eyes. The prize."

"Ah the daughter meant to bring forth an army of demons against me. Why do you ask? Did you wanted to mate with her? Did you enter the tournament because of her?" his father seemed utterly fascinated but Sesshomaru seemed either troubled by his accusation or bothered.

"No."

The conversation ended there and Sesshomaru… never got his answer.


End file.
